User talk:Pingu Penguin/archive
This is my OLD talk page. This link will take you to my new one. -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 16:42, 31 August 2008 (UTC) When's there no edit button, only admins can edit those pages When there's no edit buttons on the top of the page, for example on the main page, that means only Sysops and Bureaucrats can edit them. I think you are new to this Wiki so you're not a sysop or bureaucrat on this Wiki. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 20:02, 30 August 2008 (UTC) You have to do a lot of edits to do that. I'm not even an Admin. It's okay if you're not an admin/I, Sk8rbluscat is not an admin. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 20:05, 30 August 2008 (UTC) YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AN ADMIN!!!!!! I would've been at least a rollback by now if I remembered to edit this wiki a lot. You have to be at least a rollback to be able to qualify for being a Sysop. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 20:09, 30 August 2008 (UTC) You can edit user pages, and --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 20:12, 30 August 2008 (UTC) A rollback is someone who can revert pages. Happyface414 is a rollback, Freeloh is a rollback and so on. A sysop is is a lower form of an admin. A Bureaucrat is the higher form of an admin. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 20:16, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Revert means to undo. You're not getting on my nerves yet. Hi Hi! :D --Sheepman (talk| ) 20:19, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Hi! ;) Pingu Penguin 15:22, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Want a signature??? Hey Pingu Penguin, Do you want me to make you a signature??? Pingu Penguin Say Somethin'!!!! --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 20:20, 30 August 2008 (UTC) To change signature, go to Preferences from the MORE dropdown, and go to Edit, Copy, and paste in your Signature box thingy. Check off Use Raw Signature to get it working. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 20:26, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Lets meet Iceland at the dojo. And, by the way, I'm from Ireland! It's nice to have another person from the same time zone! --Sheepman (talk| ) 20:23, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hello!What is your favorite color?Or colors?Just tell me and I can make you another signature.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 23:58, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome Welcome!!! Here's some people that will help you. User:barkjon User:Dancing Penguin User:TurtleShroom user:yowuza [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 00:05, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Hello I'm online too. Good thing you came on. I was getting lonely... --Sheepman (talk| ) 08:48, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. --Sheepman (talk| ) 08:58, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Want to meet? Half Pipe at the dojo. Fire on CP link What Program to open the Fire on CP Link? -- Sonicspine31 Hello Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:03, 31 August 2008 (UTC) I've just noticed... is this Mickey 1234567890123 from Wikipedia? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:05, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Yowuza. To answer your question, yes it is Micky 1234567890123 from Wikipedia. I'm curious to know how you found that out... Pingu Penguin 14:24, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Well, it says on your user page that your 12 years old an from Englang and that's what it asaid on Wikiedpedia too! --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:17, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Hi! --[[user:Pingu Penguin|''PinguPenguin]] (talk|| ) done! also, you might like to use the widgets button found on the community box to the left of your page. "shout box" is a good one to use. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 15:05, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Haven't Met Rockhopper Yet! Drat! I still want to meet Rockhopper! Next time he comes, I'm definitely finding him! Aunt Arctic's Husband I dont know why I posted this either, I guess I was bored! Guide to saving your signature since the shout box is a bit hard to use, I'll write it here, where everything is easier. 1. Go to the subpage. 2. Copy everything except my message. 3. Go to 4. There is a box under "real name" that says Signature. 5. Paste the signature into the box. 6. Tick Raw signature (very very very important) 7. Click "save" 8. Your done! now go to a page like Talk:Club Penguin Wiki and press the signature button. Hope it works for you! -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 11:26, 1 September 2008 (UTC) by the way, you did everything right except the raw signature thing you absolutely '''have' to tick it for it to work. other wise it comes up as a mess of wikimarkup which makes no sense. -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 11:50, 1 September 2008 (UTC) The Yowuza Award .]] Thanks Yowuza! PinguPenguin (talk|| ) ? Why did Sk8rbluscat get an unaward? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:46, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Good question -- Agentgenius 21:08, 1 September 2008 (UTC) WHY DID I GET DISRESPECT AWARD??????? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 23:10, 1 September 2008 (UTC) (cries because of it) I'm sorry for shouting at you on CP. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 23:24, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Having a disrespect award makes me really sad Please, I just wanna cry having that thing. (cries about having it) I don't deserve that disrespect award. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 23:24, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm sorry Pingu Penguin (Mikes Mic). To prove it I will give you this: Congratulations! Wow, you've only been here 3 days and you've already got 200 edits! Good Job! try editing more on the (main) namespace though, thats what this wikia really about, the real articles. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 16:38, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks 4th hale! You Rock! PinguPenguin (Just Tell Me!) PinguPenguin Was Here!!! Yo Hi! Welcome to this wiki! I'm Barkjon, co-webmaster here. We haven't really met on this wiki. You're Mike's Mic in Club Penguin, right? Cool! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.-- Barkjon 19:16, 2 September 2008 (UTC) By the way, some of you pictures look cool.-- Barkjon 19:19, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Hey 'sup? Hey Mike's Mic. Hey, what does that stand for anyways? I am thinking 'Michael's microphone' I don't know. :) Please tell me on my user talk page. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 19:18, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Award level Which award do i have? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 12:33, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Your gonna YOur gonna be a rollback pretty soon! If I was a bureacrat, I would make you one. But, Im only a sysop, so I dont have those powers!-- 14:02, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Spongebob Picture Thanks for the picture!I made this for you: ************************_______________________*********************** ***********************| |********************** ***********************| |********************** ***********************| |********************** ***********************| |********************** ***********************| |********************** ***********************| |********************** ***********************| |********************** ***********************| |********************** ***********************| |********************** ***********************| |********************** ***********************|_______________________|********************** ***********************| |********************** ***********************| |********************** ***********************| |********************** ***********************|_______________________|********************** **************************| | | |************************* **************************| | | |************************* ***************************-------***-------************************** ****************************| |*****| |*************************** ****************************| |*****| |*************************** ****************************| |*****| |*************************** ****************************| |*****| |*************************** ****************************| |*****| |*************************** ****************************| |*****| |*************************** ************************____| |*****| |____*********************** ***********************| |*****| |********************** ***********************----------*****----------********************** I hope you like it!--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320'']] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 14:29, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Guess the Collage First one is from the Town...Fourth I don't know...it could be anywhere.-- Barkjon 16:07, 6 September 2008 (UTC)